Magnetic resonance imaging has become established as a modality for the examination of patients in medical devices, since it provides a number of advantages, such as the outstanding soft tissue contrast of magnetic resonance imaging. There are limitations in relation to magnetic resonance imaging, however, which to some extent are inherent, but are also caused to some extent by the specific circumstances for recording a magnetic resonance image dataset. These limitations are at the expense of the image quality of the magnetic resonance image dataset. For example, recordings with high local resolution mostly take longer, so that movements may occur in the recording region. Approaches for shortening the measurement times for magnetic resonance image datasets are, for example, an undersampling of areas of the k-space, which may likewise lead to limitations in the image quality. A further problem limiting the image quality of the magnetic resonance imaging is the homogeneity of the magnetic resonance fields used, wherein even small deviations from this homogeneity may manifest themselves in limitations in the image quality.
To compensate for these limitations, the use of combination imaging devices, which combine a magnetic resonance device and an imaging device of a further modality, (e.g., an x-ray device), has been proposed. For example, combined magnetic resonance/x-ray imaging devices have been proposed, in which a recording arrangement of an x-ray device with x-ray source and x-ray detector have been integrated mechanically into the patient support of a magnetic resonance device. In this way, it is made possible to record magnetic resonance image datasets and x-ray image datasets at the same time.
The problem that arises in such cases, however, is that the two imaging modalities are realized as a separate imaging chain. Limitations of one modality, of the magnetic resonance imaging, for example, are only compensated for by image datasets of the other modality, which may not have these limitations, being able to be provided simultaneously.
A further overall improvement in the quality of magnetic resonance image datasets, which goes beyond hitherto existing approaches, (e.g., filter algorithms for reducing artifacts), may be desirable, and which may also provide magnetic resonance image datasets with image characteristics that, despite the limitations of magnetic resonance imaging, correspond to those of other modalities or at least approach said modalities.